Siren Song
by ollie.sweetie
Summary: She arrived on his door step beaten and near death. No words were exchanged; she couldn't, or wouldn't speak. Her eyes pleaded for help and it just so happened that Pam and Eric were feeling generous. They saved her, but to repay them, she would stay.
1. Introduction

Green eyes stared off into space as the girl stood there halfway finished with cleaning the wine glass in her perfectly manicured hand. The dish rag was still inside the glass as she stood there, the glass now completely dry from the length of time that she had forgotten about it. A touch to her shoulder sent her flying but the glass never broke and a scream was never heard. The racing beat of her heart filled the ears of the two vampires occupying the room, but nothing more. Looking up, she met the eyes of the one person she wished it wasn't right now and she bowed her head quickly to apologize. He knew the routine, she would zone out, remembering the past and everything that he and his progeny worked for would be ruined. He looked at the vampire across the room as she watch the human carefully. Both, were waiting for the girl to break down and start crying but it never happened. Instead, the human girl reached for the wine glass that now rested between the figures of the vampire nearest to her and set it up on the rack where it should have been. A slight smile gave them leave to turn from her and focus on opening Fangtasia. Eric and Pam couldn't tell you why this girl meant so much to them now, but they certainly hadn't planned for it.

She was nothing more than another mere wounded human at first. Pam would tell you that she had seen such complete hopelessness in the girls eyes that it was almost impossible not to spare her. Eric wouldn't tell anyone anything. He refused to admit that he had helped the poor girl and it was almost as if Pam had done it all herself. Thankfully, Pam took responsibility for the girl and was usually the one who comforted her when she was in her 'states'. They weren't as frequent as they had been two years ago, but they still happened and it was unnerving to both vampires. Mostly because they had both at one time or another shared their blood with her, so they felt her fear and her pain. They were however still not privileged to the story of how she came to them and why she had been in the middle of nowhere. Lack of communication on the girls end made it hard for them to figure anything out the past two years, but Eric was starting to think they might have a way to get to the girl now. She was, he hoped, just an ordinary human so that Sookie could break into her mind and figure out what it was that happened to her so two years ago. With the blonde, it would be easy getting into the girls head, the hard part, and most annoying would be getting Bill Compton to bring the girl into Fangtasia to appease Eric. The other vampire was way too possessive of the human that he 'owned'.

He looked around as the vampires and humans walked into the bar and started on their nightly routines. It was never any different and sitting this chair and making sure that everything was running was at times a bore. His gaze moved to the bar, a place for the humans mostly, as they sat there and continued to drink themselves into a stupor. Ginger and the other human were doing well to take care of them, and it was oddly nice that incompetent blonde now had someone to help her. His eyes watched the limber female as she smiled and took orders, gave people their drinks, and went about what she was there to do with not even a sound. All the regulars knew that she wouldn't speak to them, but he had to admit that when new men entered the bar it was mildly entertaining to watch them try and fail to get her to speak to them. An almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on his lips as he watched yet another failed attempt to get her name. When would they ever learn to give up? In a way however, they weren't much different then the vampire and his progeny, the two of them were still working on a way to make the girl speak. They didn't know her name either, and simply called her human. It worked, she answered to it, but as he thought about it the idea started to bother him a bit. It had been this long and they still didn't know what she called herself. When he had spoken to Pam about this, she assumed that it went along with why she didn't speak. Her name was part of her past and she didn't want to bring it up. Eric on the other hand was tired of this. They took her in, they helped her, they protected her now. He needed her name. For some reason it was something he was sent on and before he went down to rest tonight, he would get her to tell him what it was.

The thing about Fangtasia was that there was rarely a time where Eric had to stop a fight. Vampires knew better and humans were here to get on their good side, not to mess with them. However, there were a few times where the humans were getting out of hand and this was one of them. It was about time that he went into his office when he felt it. Eyes flashed to Pam and he knew that she did as well. Both vampires took only a second before they searched the crowd for the human that they had unfortunately, in their opinion, taken fondly to. Eric caught her first, back against the wall with a human male trying to get her to agree to leave with him. Looking at the male, he noticed that he was really new to the bar, since everyone here knew better than to make a move on her, human or not. It was almost depressing watching the man overpower this girl who had no way to call out for help. Part of him actually thought she may have lost her voice after the incident. If she had screamed enough and it helped her none at all, her brain could have tricked her into thinking that she had none left to use. What had happened to her? "I suggest you step back." Eric growled, not wanting to have human blood on his hands today. The male looked up and his eyes widened almost as if he'd seen a ghost. Eric watched the human jump back a few feet and rolled his eyes as he started to apologize to him about making a move on the girl. A hand was held out and Eric watched with a invisible smirk as she moved toward him like a good pet and allowed him to push her to his side without even a slight hesitation. In fact, she moved the second his hand was out for her to take. "I wouldn't try this again. This human is mine and I don't take kindly to people touching what's mine." he continued, fangs revealing themselves and the male fell to his knees. Grabbing the girl by the elbow, he led her into the office while telling Ginger to take care of the bar herself. Pam followed the two into the back office, the bar would be okay without her for a few minutes.

An uncomfortable silence filled the office as the two vampires stared at the girl and green eyes stared at the floor. There wasn't much that she could do right now, her voice was still not with her and even the girl knew that this was taking much longer than it needed to. She had been going long enough without letting them know anything, and she was amazed that nothing had been forced from her yet. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes up to meet Eric's and gluped. He was sitting behind his desk just examining her face and every in of the girl wanted to shrink back and disappear from his sight. The feeling of his gaze made her shiver and was so intimidating that the human had to fight back tears, even though there was absolutely no reason for her to cry. She wondered if they could feel her fear, feel how terrified she was when she was in the room with the two of them like this. They had to have been able to right? That was what happened when she drank from them, a connection of sorts. Green eyes never left Eric's as she waited for what he was going to tell her. Already she could tell that he was in no mood to deal with anything today, there was an annoyance in his eyes that she had learned to spot a while back. Something didn't feel right though, and she didn't know what it was. There was a tension in the air she couldn't explain and she had no idea where it had come from either. "You're done for the night. I am in no mood to deal with insolent humans so that you're not bothered."

Nodding she started to turn around and leave the office, but the girl didn't get far. "Human." He called, dragging the word out enough so that she knew something was coming that she wouldn't like. Pam and Eric had never allowed anyone to drink from her, and they hadn't either, so she wasn't too worried about that. The girl wasn't sure what was coming for her, but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she was done hiding from them. Speaking was something that she just couldn't do right now, she had tried before but it hadn't worked. People around her had learned to read her lips because she had been attempting when nothing came out. Staying a mute wasn't her choice, she just couldn't seem to fix it. However, there were things that she could tell him that didn't include her opening her mouth. "I want your name human, and I'm not letting you leave this office until I get it."

It took her a moment to turn around, they way she did it was almost as if she was in slow motion. Eyes were wide when she met his again and she didn't know what to do. Her name was a part of her past and she had been working to try and get rid of anything that reminded her of it. The idea of hearing her name called over and over, would bring back all those memories wouldn't it? "You'll write it if you won't speak it. Either way, you're going to tell us." The words entered her ears slowly and almost created a fog around her. It was hard to breathe the more she thought about it and almost didn't notice when Pam was at her side with a notepad. "Her hunny, maybe finally letting something go can help you over come it." She said quietly, and put a hand on her shoulder. Pam had become like her older sister. Never before had the brunette seen Pam be genuinely nice to anyone but Eric, but here she was treating her so very well. Taking a deep breath, she let it in slowly and she reached for the pen that Eric was holding out to her. Slender fingers moved slowly as she wrote, almost as if she was unsure of what her name was anymore. Looking up at Pam when she was finished, the female vampire smiled down at her and nodded lightly. Shaking hands passed the piece of paper the male in front of her as he looked it over and then caught her gaze yet again.

"Please to meet you...Ileana." The way he spoke her name sent shivers down her spine and she would have fallen from it if Pam hadn't caught her in time and held her up. She gulped again, caught in the gaze of the first person to utter her name for a long time.

**Note:**

Before we really get started, I just wanted to let anyone that might read this know that I don't really intend to keep too closely to the storyline of True Blood. Up to season three maybe, but I really don't want to work insomniaEric into the story that I have already planned for. Not only that, but a lot of things are worked around him and Sookie, and since I don't want have to add Sookie into the picture all the time, I'm just going to work around things like that.

Sookie will come in here and there, but I think that a lot of this will kind of be in it's own setting, away from the True Blood that's on TV. I will be bringing in Sookie, Eric, Tara, Sam, and all of those characters as the story goes on, but be aware that I don't plan to follow it exactly. The time frames will be a lot different and I may just change the outcome of some characters, skip things that happened in the series, and stuff like that. I want an Eric and OC relationship to develop here, though not so sure how deep of a relationship as of yet, so I don't want to have to create a fight for her acknowledgment as time goes on because he is getting more and more attracted to Sookie like in the show. Yes, there will be some attraction there but because I was never a huge fan of them, I don't want to write about them.

That being said, I don't have a Beta editor or anything like that, so I may skip some mistakes that I made when I run over my story and check it for problems. If you catch them and think they are extremely bothersome to how the story reads, please do send me a message of some sort and I'll be happy to go back and change it for you and make it easier for others. I have no problem doing that.

Also, I love to hear input and ideas. I have a general idea where my story is going, but I can't tell you that I have all the bits mapped out in my head. If you have an idea that you think will go well in the story and want me to add it, let me know and I'll see what I can do and if it will fit. If it does, I'll give you a shout-out the chapter that your idea comes out. Also, input is loved and forever will be loved. If you want to review my story please do so. If you don't really want it out there, you can send me a message. Either way, I'd love to hear from anyone that does read this and want to hear what you have to say; good or bad. Please Enjoy!


	2. Merlotte's

It would take some time for the girl to get used to hearing her name again. She was slightly amazed that after all these years, she herself hadn't forgotten exactly what it was. A part of her was also extremely happy that he hadn't prodded any father to get a last name from her. Admitting to her name was enough of a problem and the fact that she had to hear it every night now, she didn't know how she would react. Everything in her hoped that hearing her name wouldn't bring back the memories, hoped that it wouldn't cause her nightmares, and prayed that she would start to overcome the shadow that had cast itself upon her. Ileana walked with a dark cloud looming over her no matter where she went and it was putting a strain on her will to fight back and create a new life for herself, despite the fact that she was to work in Fangatasia for quite a while. Standing there, staring at Eric wasn't helping her nerves, but his gaze finally dropped from her own and he dismissed her without a word. Pam took her by the shoulder and walked out to the front of the bar with her, squeezing her shoulder in hidden support. "Go rest up, we don't need you looking exhausted tomorrow." Ileana nodded and walked to the silver car she had been gifted from Eric. The coldness again from Pam was expected since they were outside in front of people again so Ileana didn't think twice about it as she settled herself into the driver's seat of the car and clicked her seat belt into place.

"_Just take deep breaths"_ she thought to herself, following her own advice after a few minutes of sitting in the car. She could feel the eyes of the female vampire watching her still, waiting for her to take off and get back to the house that she was staying in. It was quite a ways away from Fangtasia, but brunette didn't mind the drive there and back. Driving had always been some sort of relaxation for her, and it helped clear her mind of thoughts she didn't want plaguing her anymore. The engine slowly purred as she turned the key in the ignition and drove away in the pitch black of night. Headlights from the silver Mercedes lit up the road as she drove, but without any street lights to guide her way, the darkness seemed to block out most of the emitted light. She drove only a few more feet before the rain started, hitting her windshield lightly at first, but then slowly growing stronger. It got to the point where it was almost impossible for her to see more than five feet in front of her car, even with her wipers going full speed. A road off the side of the main street came up quickly and she took her car onto it without hesitation. Merlotte's would be right up the street and she knew Sam would let her take refuge in the bar until the rain died down.

Just like every other night, the parking lot was packed and though normally it wouldn't bother her, Ileana wasn't fond of the idea of walking through the rain to get to the bar. Either way, it was decided and just walking to the doors of the bar was a lot safer than her trying to drive back home in all this. Parking next to what looked like Jason's truck, Ileana stayed in her car for a few moments, trying to mentally prepare herself for the run through the rain that she was about to take. Turning off the car, she made sure to grab her purse and jacket from the passenger's seat and took a deep breath as she opened the door and made a run for it. With how hard the rain was beating down, Ileana would have thought she would get bruised before she made it to the door. However, she was there faster than she thought and pushed it open quickly. Business stopped for just a second as she entered and then the noise returned. She wasn't surprised, people in Bon Temps were incredibly nosy and she wasn't surprised they all wanted to know who was coming into the bar in this weather. Moving the jacket from over her head, she folded it up carefully and walked straight up to the bar. The girl wasn't much of a drinker, but she did enjoy the company at the bar and Tara was always ready to provide her with conversation. No, Ileana never talked back but she was happy that there were people like Tara, Sookie, Lafayette, Jason and Sam around who didn't mind and worked with her.

Sitting down in a chair, she waited for Tara to turn around and smiled at the girl behind the counter when she noticed her. "Sam! Our girl decided to stop by and visit us finally!" She shouted to the back with a smile and the looked at Ileana with a grin. "Girl, where have you been? We missed you here." Ileana pouted for just a second before giving Tara an apologetic smile. It wasn't as if she had been trying to avoid all the people in Merlotte's whom she liked. After having to deal with people all night in Fangtasia, it was the honest truth that she just couldn't handle the idea of having to deal with more people in Merlotte's. Truthfully, Ileana loved it here and if she hadn't agreed to stay with Fangtasia after Pam and Eric rescued her two years back, she would have been on her knees pleading with Sam to let her work here, even for half what he was paying the rest of the crew. The atmosphere here was so much better and it always cheered her up. Even on days like this. Hanging around some of the people in Bon Temps always made her feel better and after this rain, it was almost as if all her worries had disappeared as she sat there and listened to Tara ramble on about some pig-headed customers who had been at the bar earlier and had ruined her night with their drunken stupidity. Ileana silently giggled throughout the entire conversation because she would never admit to the fact that she found it hilarious how easily Tara could go flying off the edge over nothing. About halfway through her story, Ileana was greeted with a hug and she beamed at Sam, all her joy returning to her at seeing the man in front of her; he was a sight for sore eyes.

"It's good to have you back." he said to her with a smile and Ileana nodded in agreement. Sam Merlotte meant the world to her. He was the nicest man she'd ever met and she couldn't have felt more thankful toward him for helping her and allowing her to rent out one of his houses. He took care of her when she needed it and it was always great to see his face. They had made it a tradition of sorts to have lunch together almost every day since she first met him, but because of her hours, Fangtasia, and how oddly unhappy she had been lately, Ileana wasn't able to wake up before it was time for her to get to work. Ileana tapped the seat beside her, telling Sam to sit down and let her in on his day. She would have loved to hear it, if she had not been attacked by a bouncy blonde the second Sam opened his mouth. The brunette hugged the arms around her neck tightly and she smiled at Sookie. Maybe it was a good thing that she had been let off early today. These smiling faces were very much needed and now she could feel herself regaining that happiness that she had been losing to reoccurring memories lately. Sookie excused herself to go help out a few customers and Ileana turned back to Sam, waiting for him to being. Raising an eyebrow lightly at the man, he laughed and then started to tell her all about the days that she had missed with them. Honestly, being out of the loop was horrible. How could she not know that Sookie was dating a vampire!

The thought was never something that occurred to her really. Ileana had her own personal biases about humans in relationships with vampires and working in Fangtasia didn't make it any better. No matter how much or how hard she thought about it, in her mind humans and vampires didn't mix. How were you supposed to have a relationship with someone who fed off of human blood. Yes, she knew that True Blood was around here and there were vampires that drank it, but she didn't believe it was possible for any vampire to be on a strict True Blood diet. Harsh, yes, but it was something that Ileana believed with all her heart. Vampires fed on humans, that was just fact. Granted, she wasn't about to be a vampire hater and want them all to die or anything like that. No, she just didn't think they could have a relationship with someone living. She was all for them having their own rights and being able to be a part of society like everyone else; they already were weren't they? As Ileana sat there taking it all in, Sam had already excused himself and went off to deal with something going on in the kitchen. Turning her head slowly, green eyes watched the perky blonde take care of her customers as if everything in her life was perfect. In fact, she hadn't seen Sookie this happy in a long time but she was still worried for her. Tara was too, Ileana found this out when she had interrupted Sam's story with 'filthy blood sucker' the second he mentioned Bill's name. A part of her wondered if Bill really was in love with her or if there was another motive. Right now though, she would let Sookie have her happiness. Everyone needed it from time to time. Ileana remembered what that felt like, she could only hope it ended better for the blonde than it did for her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a plate of food and a drink was set in front of her. Rolling her eyes playfully and shaking her head, she looked at Sam and mouthed a thank you. He was always looking out for her and she didn't really understand it. Blinking a few times out of shock from his kissing her forehead after she thanked him, she watched him walk away and just stared. _"What was that?"_ she asked herself, and then sighed lightly turning to her food. The feeling of being watched suddenly made her extremely nervous and she looked around the room, catching Sookie's eyes as she looked directly at her. Raising an eyebrow, Ileana silently questioned the girl about what it was that she was staring at but Sookie just shook her head and went back to her work. A little weirded out, Ileana just turned around and began to eat the breakfast on her plate. Breakfast for dinner; Sam always knew just what she needed.

Time passed much quicker than she expected, and by the time she was done eating and holding her silent conversations with Tara, Sam, and randomly Lafayette, who would come out of the kitchen to chat just a bit, it was already time for Merlotte's to close. Looking outside, the rain had stopped and she smiled again. Well, she had only planned to be here until the rain was over, but it was all worth it. Coming in, she had entered cold, sad, and distant but leaving, she would be the happy and cheerful Ileana she wanted to be again. There was just something about this place that made her all better. Watching all the customers getting kicked out made her want to giggle, simply because she just sat at the bar sipping her iced tea. Sam would never make her leave until he was heading out, and she wanted to stick around until the last minute anyways. Staying around longer would mean that she would get less sleep, but with all the joy that she was feeling right now, she didn't think she would need all that much sleep to be ready for tomorrow. The doors finally closed and Ileana stood up, moving to help Arlene and Sookie with the dining room. She cleaned up for people where she worked too so this wasn't anything new and she was happy to help. The three of them cleaning and getting things put up took very little time and Merlotte's was ready to close a lot sooner than expected. Saying goodbye to everyone, she gave Tara, Arlene and Lafayette hugs before they left and smiled towards Sam. "Stop by tomorrow for lunch?" Sam asked her, giving her the puppy dog eyes she found hard to resist every time. Nodding she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, her normal goodbye for Sam and Lafayette and picked up her stuff from the bar. Walking out the door, she noticed someone in the distance standing by her car and only realized that it was Sookie as she got a little closer and saw the blonde.

"I need to tell you something." She heard the blonde say as she approached the car and stood beside her. Ileana watched the girl nervously but waved her hand at her to tell her to proceed.


End file.
